fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Gray Tiger Society
Gray Tiger Society is the 77th episode of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness overall. Plot Chrome finds out there's a secret underground society planning to kidnap King Jerk. Chrome has a dream in which he looks at himself, but nothing is there except black matter. A mirror passes by, and inside the mirror is a version of Chrome with white dots for eyes and a white oval for a storage compartment window. Chrome then turns back to normal, and he goes to pick up the mirror. The mirror shatters, and Chrome wakes up. Chrome tosses the blankets out the window in a hurry, trying to comprehend what just happened. He thinks to himself that it's just a dream and it can do no real harm until he sees a broken mirror on the floor. In an attempt to calm himself down, he takes a walk. He sees a loose manhole cover, but ignores it and accidentally falls down it. Instead of leading to the sewers, it leads to a spiral metal slide that continues to go down for a long time. Chrome tries to get cellphone reception, but nothing works. Chrome lands in a laundry basket, and hears the sounds of fighting nearby. Chrome sees men and women dressed in samurai costumes, chanting "gray tiger" as a gray tiger in a cage is seen. Chrome tries to sneak around to free the tiger, and is visibly confused. He tries not to make any sounds, but his storage compartment's door creaks open and releases a pin that falls to the fighting arena. A samurai notices it and somehow snaps it in half despite it's size. Chrome sneaks around and scales the wall, trying to get to the tiger. Chrome can't open the cage, and sees a key in one of the samurai's pocket. He sneaks down from a wire hanging from the ceiling and tells him that if he leaves, he gets 50 bucks. The samurai punches Chrome and the other samurai are alerted. A fight breaks out to see who gets to destroy Chrome first. In the big ball of fighting comes a key that is rocketed toward Chrome's direction. Chrome throws 50 bucks in the big ball. The samurai is grateful. Chrome's cellphone reception comes back, and a chiptune Sarude - Dandstorm plays from the device. Hope talks to Chrome from the phone, asking about what he's doing. Chrome says this isn't a good time and hangs up. Chrome releases the tiger from it's cage to see something is obviously wrong. The tiger flies throughout the arena and goes to the outside world. He immediately recognizes the tiger as one of Gorge's creations from the events of Gorge: The Movie. Chrome then pursues the tiger, and the samurais notice. The samurais pin Chrome to the ground, and take him to a jail cell. He hits his head on the cell bars. Gorge is in Papa Sqeegee, taking advantage of "Free Caffeine-Free Sun Drop Day". The tiger crashes into the place and wrecks it. Debris is seen everywhere, and Frederick can be seen screaming under a pile of rubble. Gorge helps Frederick, and Chrome can then be seen with ankle bracelets and a tracking device on his head. He has also been visibly injured, as wires are sticking out of his broken horn. Trivia *The episode might be based off of an old cartoon named Bimbo's Initiation, but any reference was denied by the creators. References Appearances of 73 *On a samurai's shoulder spike on the top left corner. *On a gong in the fighting place. Appearances of g *On a floor tile. *On Chrome's cellphone as an app.